


A Different Christmas Day

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Physical Abuse, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara frowned the minute she carried two boxes near Reverend Amos Howell in Metropolis.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara frowned the minute she carried two boxes near Reverend Amos Howell in Metropolis. She began to glance at him. It was his first Christmas with her. Almost Christmas. A few more days. Kara's frown remained.

*Preacher, I remember Unity abandoning you a few months ago. I remember you living with my foster family. Running errands for Ma and Pa Kent. Feeding the animals. Gathering a bunch of chicken eggs. I remember viewing your tears almost every evening.*

Kara watched while Amos frowned and held a box. *Your master thought you were useless. He searched for others to serve him. Maybe another preacher?* she thought.

Kara started to smile. *You're not useless.* She looked ahead and found herself near a crowd. Most people carried boxes. Some people walked with empty hands. She ceased walking after Reverend Amos Howell paused. Puzzled, she tilted her head to one side.

The sight of the preacher's sudden smile caused worry to form in Kara's eyes. It wasn't a kind smile. Dark circles remained under his eyes.

Kara also remembered Amos using a gentle tone and a Southern accent to lure people into a tent in Smallville. When he said he was a mere preacher spreading the concept of unity. Luring others to his master so that the latter was able to use tentacles to pierce their bodies and drain their free will. Becoming one with other life forms and conquering worlds. When Amos smiled near Unity. When he was willing to serve Unity.

Kara's eyes flew open. She wondered if Amos was willing to return to Unity. ''You are not going to get on Unity's good side if you find him.''  
One new frown appeared. ''If Unity has a good side.'' She focused on Amos.

''Your master abandoned you. Remember?''

Kara viewed Amos as his smile remained. *I guess he doesn't remember* she thought.

One glance at the crowd. There were going to be new victims for Reverend Amos Howell's master.


	2. Chapter 2

''You were a victim of Unity as well. Your master controlled you. The consequences if you returned without victims for Unity? He hit you. Knocked you down. More than once,'' Kara said.

Reverend Amos Howell glanced from one person to another.

''You are not always Unity's preacher.''

Eyes flew open before Amos blinked twice. A frown formed for a few seconds. One rare gentle smile began to appear. Amos walked ahead of his foster daughter. He abandoned the crowd. Amos turned to Kara. He viewed confusion in her eyes.

''I'll spare the crowd,'' Amos said.

''You're not going to try to find your master?''

Amos shook his head.

''The crowd's Christmas present?''

Amos smiled and nodded.

THE END


End file.
